theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Norlar
(Liberators-830B, formerly) *Democratic Council of Tralar|occupation_or_professional_title = *Agent (formerly) *Chairman of the Council|current_status = Active|citizenship = *Kingdom of Tralar * |First_appearance = Story: Fire From the Sky|image1 = NORLARWIKI2.png|predecessor = *Theo Waters *Argos Bryant|aliases = *Chairman *Pointy-Ears *NoLard|successor = Seelye}} Norlar is an Elf, former agent of the United Liberators Coalition chapters Liberators-830B and Liberators-830N, and currently Chairman of the Council of the Kingdom of Tralar. Isolated from the modern world for most of his childhood and early adulthood, Norlar eventually found the truth of his existence and migrated away from his Elven kingdom and to America. He was known for his skilled but impatient leadership and role as a munitions expert. In 2030, Norlar resigned from the Coalition following the Tralar's End of Seculsion that was directly caused by the Order of Morgana causing the Landmass to ascend, resulting in a crisis that forced his home country to no longer be isolated, and join the outside world. Norlar was a part of the revolutionary movement to overthrow its Elders, and following the civil war, was installed among other new council members as its new leadership. History Norlar was born in the Kingdom of Tralar sometime in 1997. His childhood was spent in the idyllic and peaceful Kingdom of Tralar. As a child he was taught that the world ended beyond Tralar's borders and that the kingdom and only it alone had survived the 'Dark Days' that had resulted in the obliteration of the world. Living as a hunter, he often chased game around the hunting grounds and forests outside his village, desiring to be free of what he felt was a claustrophobic community. Discovery of lies His life changed in 2021 when a C-17 Globemaster III cargo jet crashed near his village, exposing to him the existence of the outside world. While initially hostile towards the pilot, Charles Morgan, and believing that the aircraft was some sort of unknown beast released by barbarians, he eventually learned the truth as when he spoke to Elder Qinzumin, the world did not in fact end at the borders of the Kingdom, and was doing very well, in fact, it was prospering and an entire millennia ahead in technology. Norlar was stunned that his childhood and life thus far had been a lie, and was disgusted that Qinzumin, a few other Elders and members of the Tralaran Royal Family were using technology for their own pleasure under the excuse of them 'needing to know' and having amenities such as internet, television, computers and other items Norlar found to be unnecessary and extraneous. Enraged at their selfishness and monopolization of technology and having been lied to, Norlar demanded that the truth be told. He was rebuffed and was instead given another option: to leave Tralar forever. With no one in Tralar that he truly considered a friend and his parents long dead, Norlar decided to leave his old homeland behind. The Elders, as the leader of the small Kingdom, issued him the symbol of both his exile and his freedom: A Kingdom of Tralar passport. He accepted, though regretted leaving behind his prized horse, Northern Star. Norlar packed only a few belongings and left, accompanying Morgan to the secret site where cloaked aircraft belonging to NATO would retrieve them. As they passed through the Tralar Border Wall's cloaking field he was stunned to see the abundance of technology and modern military vehicles and equipment on the other side. Norlar sought aslyum in the United Kingdom and resided there for two years, learning English and familiarizing himself with the modern world. He adapted quickly due to his natural Elven intelligence and learning capabilities, which far exceeded that of a Human. He became slightly bitter about this, realizing that such biological potential was wasted on a species that he considered backwards and cowardly. Norlar set his sights on the United States of America and immigrated there in 2024, believing that better opportunities awaited him and wanting to make something of himself in a brave new world, having heard about the country's reputation and the fabled "American Dream". He worked various odd jobs while he studied to become a United Liberators Coalition agent, deciding to work for the organization after learning about the AECIF and disliking its practices and policies. He attended the United Liberators Operations Academy in 2027 and graduated, though was not immediately assigned to a specific chapter. Agent of the ULC In January 2029, he was assigned to the Liberators chapter Liberators-830B. Though initially disappointed by the lack of resources given to them, he preferred to adopt the understanding that it was a logistics issue and that 'nothing personal' had been held against the team's members by Unified Command. He formed a working relationship with most of his new teammates, though disliked Alder Thornwick for his 'backwards attitude' regarding technology and racial prejudices, as well as Roie Allius for his hyperactivity and behavior unbecoming of a 'proper agent', and finally as well as Peter Prilv for being unprofessional and 'spoiled' as well. He however highly respected Katyusha, Siegfried Peters, and Charlie Lang, regarding them as role models. He was particularly impressed by Katyusha, given her appearance as a mechanical automaton. He participated an incident in South Side on his first day patrolling, where he fought Skull Crushers and assisted in securing the scene at a diner. He would become, in the following weeks, integral to the ongoing crisis in South Side, often conducting patrols there and becoming involved in and mediating and ending conflicts. In late February 2029, Norlar participated in a battle against Dark wizards in Northern Wyoming. He would continue to conduct numerous patrols through Union City, both using the ULC SUVs and the team's V-25 Valkyries with the help of Ivan Pashenka. He formed a working relationship with Pashenka as their patrols became frequent. In March 2029, Norlar's relationship with fellow agent Roie Allius soured significantly and took a turn for the worse. He detested the other elf, perceiving him to be an incompetent liability. His gung-ho attitude and judgemental comments about other teammates, as well as his impatience, rubbed off badly on other team members. During a heated incident where Ian Iaego was revealed to be heavily cybernetic and not entirely Human was previously thought, Norlar insisted that Iaego was a threat that must be eliminated, and called Camden Kolt a fool, insulting his engineering abilities and the team as a whole by demeriting him as the "B-team's engineer", unaware that the 830B was actually better equipped than 830A in terms of engineering staff and supplies thanks to the efforts of Tyler Cheng to share resources. Charlie Lang told him that he either expected his official resignation from the team for being a hot-headed and unreliable team player, or to explain himself in a written note why he deserved to still remain on the team, and that 'it had better have some damn good reasons'. Following this incident Norlar delivered a handwritten letter personally to Lang's office. It is not known what the letter's contents included, but it was framed and put into Charlie Lang's quarters, and Norlar was allowed to continue his duties. Norlar participated in a courthouse battle in Missoula against Dark wizards in late April, scoring his first sniper kill by terminating a flesh golem. He was unsure if this counted as a true kill as the target was not alive to begin with, but nevertheless scratched his first tally mark into the side of the weapon. Norlar later participated in the final battle against Juilos Banderas, ending the South Side gang war along with the rest of his team. In May, Norlar fought off a terrorist attack against Union Falls by CLAW, boarding a hijacked high speed train and neutralizing several terrorists, helping his fellow agents regain control of the monorail. Norlar accompanied Charlie Lang to The Bunker in mid May to pick up two new agents, Tobias Maki and Martin Rojas. On the way back from the ULC hub facility, the Korean War resumed and a nuclear exchange occurred between the United States and North Korea. Norlar strongly insisted that the team obey the recall order issued by Unified Command, but was in the moinority; most of his teammates, including Lang, felt that their priority was rendering aid to Union City and Montana, two possible nuclear strike sites, wherever possible. Norlar nevertheless followed his superior's orders and assisted in the rescue of a stricken airliner's passengers (by learning rapidly how to fly the plane, restoring power, and attempting but failing to restart the engines), and then later participated in first response and rescue efforts at the nuclear ground zero site following a strike that decimated a town in rural Montana and killed most of Liberators-597's field team. After the crisis, he took an interest in Maki in particular, learning that he had stealth and infiltration training as well as intelligence gathering abilities, but was extremely poor with a firearm. Norlar resolved to lend his personal experience and munitions knowledge to him after witnessing his skill at parkour at Ekhota base, seeing that he was in fact very talented but lacked greatly in firearms training. Personality Norlar is obsessed with experiencing the world as it is and discovering new things and technologies. He claims to have a goal of 'experiencing one new thing every day', reflective of his curious and eager nature to learn more. He has a certain fondness for technology, becoming giddy at the thought of seeing something innovative or more advanced than contemporary tech. He has a subscription to Popular Science. As an agent, he is quite loyal and follows protocol diligently, and has made efforts to work with his teammates closely. When Charlie Lang became depressed about the circumstances of his less than ideal command assignment, Norlar sternly reminded him that he would still follow in the Anthro's footsteps and respect his authority, calling him 'sir' to indicate his respect and emphasis on being a proper, effective agent. Despite this Norlar has some character flaws. He is impatient and often irritable, and does not keep his opinions of others quiet, often leading to rather scathing remarks coming out of his mouth, most notably with Roie Allius . This has made him unlikable to some agents. Norlar is quite knowledgeable about many subjects despite growing up isolated. This is due to both his intense pursuit of knowledge and new information constantly, and for his natural Elven ability to assimilate and process new information quickly. Powers and Abilities Powers * As a Type-I Elf, Norlar has no supernatural powers. Abilities * Elven intelligence: Elves have a higher average IQ and ability to assimilate and apply information than Humans. Because of this ability he was able to become fluent in English in only two years as well as 'catch up' on world history, technology, linguistics, mathematics, the sciences and customs, and become both an American citizen and skilled ULC agent. He generally only has to be told something once before memorizing it completely and being able to apply it. It is because of this accelerated IQ and memory retention that he was able to assimilate rather quickly into the modern world. He however views this natural ability of Elves to be wasted, and laments the fact that Elves like the ones in Tralar have stagnated and regressed themselves, at the cost of so many potential achievements this biological advantage could have contributed to. * Expert marksman and Firearms knowledge: '''Norlar has a wide variety of firearms in his arsenal, and knows how to operate a myriad of weapons and how to service them. He is quite an excellent shot, having become skilled at aiming and shooting from hunting with his bow and arrow in his youth and having passed that onto his firearms as well. * '''Novice pilot: Norlar has some limited knowledge on how to flight a plane, having watched many aircraft documentaries and read and assimilated the flight control manuals for the passenger jetliner that he was tasked with rescuing. He managed to reboot the aircraft's electrical systems and APU, but was unable to restart its engines or actually fly. * Master combatant: '''Norlar is quite the formidable combatant, having great physical strength and the ability to hold his own quite well in hand-to-hand combat against foes. Equipment * '''Twin Beretta ARX100s: '''Norlar has favored these high-capacity automatic rifles over his bow and arrow for engagements with foes. These are his primary weapons for heavy combat situations, and his ballistic vest has pouches for the magazines around it. * '''Big Bertha Sniper Rifle: Norlar's 50 caliber sniper rifle is capable of sending a high powered round through four-inch titanium steel plating. He uses this weapon to eliminate difficult targets at range. The weapon itself has an extremely high kickback and is the most accurate weapon in his arsenal. * S'''mith and Wesson M&P: '''Standard semi-automatic pistol sidearm of ULC agents with a magazine capacity of 15 rounds. * '''Bow and arrow: '''A memento of his past left long behind, Norlar displays his bow and arrow in his quarters with reverence, as a reminder of the primitive world of Tralar that he had once lived in and left behind, regarding it with some bit of nostalgia despite mostly resenting it. Relationships Family * Mother * Father Allies * United Liberators Coalition (former employers) ** Liberators-830B (former teammates) *** Charlie Lang (former commanding officer) *** Marcus Tristan *** Siegfried Peters *** Alder Thornwick *** Ian Iaego *** Peter Prilv *** Camden Kolt *** Kaitiaki *** Ivan Pashenka *** Roie Allius ** Liberators-830A *** Tyler Cheng * Union Falls Police Department * Kingdom of Tralar ** Haflar ** Rindrol ** Northern Star * Royal Air Force ** Charles Morgan * Soviet Armed Forces ** Katyusha Enemies * Skull Crushers * Dark wizards * Order of Morgana ** Father (cult leader) ** Morganan Acolytes ** Necromorphs ** The Swarm * Kingdom of Tralar ** Tralaran Elders *** Elder Qinzumin ** Tralaran Royal Family ** Tralaran Loyalists * Kozan Greymoul Category:Elves Category:Liberators